citvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of CITV shows
This page is a full list of CITV programs that have aired on the channel in the past. A * Adventures on Kythera 1556 * A.T.O.M. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *''Action Force'' (G.I. Joe) * Action Stations! (2006–2010) * Adam's Family Tree (1997–1999) * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace (1994–1995) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003 & 2006) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993–present) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1993) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1987) * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * Aladdin (1994–2000) * Alias the Jester (1985-1986) * All Grown Up! (2003–2006) * Allsorts/Gigglish Allsorts (1986–1996) * Almost Naked Animals (2011 to present) * Alphabet Castle (1993–1995) * Alphabet Zoo (1983-1984) * Alvin & The Chipmunks (1989-199?) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * American Dragon: Jake Long * Angelina Ballerina (2002–2005) (Became 'Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps' in 2009, and computed animated aired on Nick Jr) * The Angry Beavers (1998–2003) * The Animal Shelf * Animal Spies! (2006) * Animal Stories * Animals in Action (1980-1986) * Animaniacs * Archibald the Koala * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * As Told by Ginger (2002–2003) * Astro Farm (1992) * Avatar: The Legend of Aang * Avenger Penguins (1993–1994) * A New Pet (2016) B * Bernards Watch * Babar (coming soon on KidsCo) * Bad Influence * Bangers and Mash * Barking! * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * The Baskervilles * Beany and Cecil * Beetlejuice * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * The BFG (film) (2010) * Bel's Boys (2006) * "best friends" * Big Bag * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Big Meg, Little Meg @@ * The Big Garage * Biker Mice from Mars * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Bimble's Bucket * Bionic Six * Black Hole High (Note: Series Three has never been aired on CITV) * Blazing Dragons * The Blobs (1996–1997) * Bonkers * Boohbah (2003, aired until 2004) * The Book Tower * Barney * Bob the Builder * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Button Moon * Butt-Ugly Martians C * "Comin' Atcha!" * C.A.B. (1986-1989) * C.O.P.S. * Canimals * Captain Mack * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Star * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) * Cardcaptors (NOTE: Second Half of Series Two (Star Card Arc) Never aired on CITV) * The Care Bears * Caribou Kitchen (1995–1998) * CatDog * CBTV (1982-1985) * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * The Charmings * Chatterhappy Ponies * Children's Ward (1989–2000) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chocky (1984-1986) * Chris Cross (1994–1995) * Chums (1998–2003) (Shown on CITV, 2001) * CITV White Knuckle Tour (A live tour round the country in August 2001 & 2002) * Clueless * Coconuts * Code Lyoko * Cone Zone * Construction Site (aired in 1999-2002) * Count Duckula (aired in 1988-1993, moved to BBC One in 1994) * Cow and Chicken (aired in 1999-2000) * Cuthbert's Diary (1996–1997) * Crazy Cottage (1996–1998) D * Danger: Marmalade At Work * Danger Mouse (aired in 1981-1992, moved to BBC Two in 2007) * Dappledown Farm * Darkwing Duck (1993–1995) * Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines (1998) * Dave the Barbarian * Delicious * Delta Wave (1996) * Dennis the Menace (1987-1988) * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Tamers (Only four episodes aired) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Dexter's Laboratory (1999–2000) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest (1985–1987) * Do It (1984-1988) * Dog and Duck (2000–2001) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Don't Eat the Neighbours (2002) * Doug (1992, 1997–1998) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (1994–1998) * Drake & Josh (2004–2008) * Dramarama (1983-1989) * Draw Your Own Toons * The Dreamstone (1990–1995) * Dream Street * Ducktales (1987–1995) F * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fantastic Four (1994 TV series) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fantomcat * Feel the Fear (2005) * Feodor * Fetch The Vet * Finders Keepers * Flicks (1984-1987) * The Flockton Flyer * The Forgotten Toys * Four Eyes! (2008–2009) * Foxbusters (2000–2003) * Fraggle Rock * Fraggle Rock (animated) * Freakazoid! * From the Top! * The Fugitives * Fun House (1989–1999) * Fireman Sam G * Galaxy High (1986–1994) * Garfield & Friends (late 1980s to 2002) * The Geeks * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet (NOTE: Two episodes (Chiller and Touch of the Reaper) were never repeated) * The Gingerbread Man ''(late 1980s to 1992) * ''The Get-Along Gang * Get Wet (1997–1998) * The Giblet Boys (2004–2005, aired until 2007, re-aired in 2010) * The Giddy Game Show * Giggly Bitz * Girls In Love (2003 & 2005) * Gladiators: Train to Win (1996) * Goggle Watch * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids (2000–2006) (Now on Nicktoons & Nickelodeon) * Grotbags (1991–1993) * Gypsy Girl (2001) H * Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left * Hang On * Harry's Mad (1993–1996) * Harry and the Wrinklie * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-1990) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw (NOTE: This was cut from the schedule partway through series two) * Hey Arnold! (1996–2004) * Henry's Leg (1986) * The Herbs * Hercules * Hilltop Hospital (2000–2003) * Hold Tight! (1982-1987) * Horrible Histories * Horrid Henry * How 2 (1989–2006) * How Dare You * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling * The Hurricanes * Huxley Pig (1989-1990) * Hi-5 * The Hive * Hero 108 * Handy Manny * Huntik: Secrets and Seekers I * I Am Weasel * Iggy Arbuckle * In The House With Cleopatra and Friends * The Incredible Hulk (1996) * The Ink Thief * Inspector Gadget (1984-1990, coming soon on KidsCo) * Invader Zim * It's A Mystery (Renamed Mystery in 2002) * It's Punky Brewster J * Jacob Two-Two * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jamboree * James Bond Jr. * Jamie and the Magic Torch (1985-1986) * Jay's World * Jellikins * Jem * Jim Jam and Sunny * Johnny and the Dead * Johnny Ball Reveals All * Johnny Test (2009) * JoJo's Circus (2005–2006) * Josie Smith * Jumanji * Junglies (1992-1993) * Jungle Run (1999–2006) * Just Us * Justice League K * Kappatoo * King Arthur's Disasters (Now on POP and Nicktoons) * Kipper (1997–2000, 2003 & 2004) * Knight School (1997–1998) * Knightmare (1987–1994) * Krankies Television L * Lan Jam (2003) * Lavender Castle (1999-2000) * The Legend of Tarzan * The Legends of Treasure Island (1993-1995) * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Let's Pretend (1982–1988) * Let's Roll with Roland Butter (2004) * Life Force * The Little Bang (2003) * Little Blue * The Little Mermaid (1992–2000) * Little Ghosts * Little Grey Rabbit * The Littlest Hobo * Looney Tunes (NOTE: Since 2000, the Looney Tunes license was acquired by the BBC.) * Louie (2006–2007) (Now owned by the BBC) M * M.A.S.K. * Mad4It (1998–2000) * Magic With Everything (1998) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1994) * The Magic Crown * The Magic House * The Magic School Bus (1994–2002) * Magical DoReMi * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2002) * Masked Rider * Matt's Million * Max Steel * Maxie's World (1987–1995) * Megas XLR * Men in Black: The Series * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Miffy * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Mike and Angelo (1989–2000) * Mr Majeika (1986–1988) * Mr. Men and Little Miss * Mr. Rossi * Mucha Lucha! (2004) * Mummies Alive! * Murphy's Mob (1982-1985) * My Life as a Popat (2004–2007) * My Little Pony * My Parents Are Aliens * My Phone Genie * My Pet Monster * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Monsuno N * Name That Toon * Nellie the Elephant (1989–1990) * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Worst Witch '' (2005–2006) O * ''Oasis * Oscar and Friends * Oh, Mr. Toad (1990) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (NOTE: CITV was told in 2003 not to show it due to cartoon violence.) (Now on POP) * Old Bear (NOTE: Since about 2006, the Old Bear license was acquired by Five) * Once Upon a Time... Life * Once Upon a Time... Space * On Safari (1982–1984) * Orm and Cheep * Out of Sight * Out of This World * OWL/TV * Ox Tales * Oswald P * Paddington (1975 TV series) * Pet Alien * Petswap (2001) * Pinky and the Brain (NOTE: Since about 2004, the Pinky and the Brain license was acquired by the BBC.) * Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain (only shown in selected ITV regions) * Pirate Islands * Playbox * Police Academy * Polterguests * The Pondles * Pongwiffy * Portland Bill (1983-1986) * Potamus Park * Potatoes & Dragons (2004–2007) * Power Rangers (Wild Force-''RPM''. Mighty Morphin-''Time Force'' did not air on CITV, instead they were aired on Sky One and Fox Kids.) * Press Gang (1989–1993) * Preston Pig * Prove It! * Percy the Park Keeper R * The Raggy Dolls (1986–1994) * Rainbow (1983-1988) * Ralf the Record Rat * Razzmatazz (1981-1987) * The Real Ghostbusters * ReBoot (1994–1998, Note: During the Series 3 run in 1998 the show was axed after being deemed too violent to air) * Recess (1999–2002) * Rescue Robots (2003) * The Return of Dogtanian (sequel to Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds) * The Return of Timmy Mallet * The Riddlers (1989–1998) * Ripley and Scuff (2002–2003, axed off CITV as of 2010) * Road Rovers * Robotboy (2006) * Rod, Jane and Freddy (1981-1991) * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rocky and the Dodos (1998–1999) * Rocky Hollow * Roland Rat * Rolf's Cartoon Club (1989–1993) * Rosie and Jim (1990–2000) * The Rottentrolls (Also known as "Roger and the Rottentrolls") (1996–2000) * Round the Bend (1989-1991) * Rub-a-Dub-Dub (1984) * Rubbish, King of the Jumble (1992–1994) * The Ruff & Reddy Show * Rugrats (2005–2006, Note: Until 2004, the Rugrats license was owned by the BBC) * Running Loose (1986) * Rupert (1994–1999, 2003, 2006-2009) (coming soon on KidsCo) * Rubbadubbers S * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997–2006) * Sabrina, the Animated Series (1999–2007) (coming soon on KidsCo) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2005–2007) * Sailor Moon (NOTE: Heavily edited from edited source and canceled after thirteen episodes) * Sailor Sid * Samson Superslug * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Santo Bugito * Saved by the Bell * Scary Sleepover (2004) * Scooby-Doo (multiple variants) (Until 2002, NOTE: The Scooby-Doo license is now owned by the BBC) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scoop * Scratch & Sniff's Den of Doom (2007) * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * The Shoe People (1987) * Shuriken School (2006) * Skyland * Silverhawks * The Singing Kettle * Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight In The Land (2002–2003) * Sitting Ducks (2002–2003, Left after 7/7) * The Sleepover Club (left after 7/7) * Slim Pig * Slow Norris * Snap * Snug and Cozi (1996–1997) * Sooty (multiple variants) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-present) * Sonic Underground * Sonic X (Only the first 39 episodes have been shown.) (To be returned) * Spatz * Spellbinder * Spiral Zone * Spongebob SquarePants * Splash * Spooks of Bottle Bay (1993–1995, and hasn't been on since) * Sooty's Amazing Adventures (1996–1997) * Sooty & Co. * Sooty Heights * The Sooty Show * Stanley's Dragon * Star Fleet * Star (2003) * Starfinder (2003–2004) * STARStreet* (2001–2002) * Sticky * Strawberry Shortcake * Street Sharks * Streetwise (1989-1992) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Super Mario World (1993-????, replaced with Pokemon) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Supergran * Superman: The Animated Series * Superman (1988 TV series) * Supernormal * Superted * Sunnyside Up * S.W.A.L.L.O.W. (1986) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1996 to 2003) * SMTV Live T * The Worst Witch * T-Bag (1985–1992) * Tales from St Tiggywinkles * Tales from the Cryptkeeper (coming soon on KidsCo) * Tales From The Poop Deck * Talespin * Taz-Mania (NOTE: Since about 1998, the Taz-Mania license was acquired by the BBC.) * Teddybears * Teen Angel (shown as part of Ministry of Mayhem in 2004) * Teletubbies (2003, aired until 2005) * Telebugs (1986–1987) * The Wiggles * The Adventures of Tintin (1987–1988) (NOTE: Since September 1987 to November 1988, but not to be confused with an 1991 animated TV-series) * The Lodge * The Looney Tunes Show (2013-) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1984-1986) * Three Seven Eleven * Tickle on the Tum (1984-1988) * Timbuctoo (1998–1999, and hasn't been on since) * Tiny Planets (2002–2003, later shown as part of Toonattik in 2005) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1989-1992) Specials (1994 & 1997) * Titch (1997–2006) * Tom & Vicky (1998–1999, and repeated since 2008) * The Tomorrow People * Top Ten of Everything (1998–2000) * Totally Spies! (airing ended in 2008) * Tots TV (1993–1998) (NOTE: Since about 2000, the Tots TV license was acquired by the BBC.) * Toucan Tecs (1990) * Towser (1984) * The Transformers (original series) * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * The Trap Door (1986) * The Treacle People (1995) * Treasure Island * Tricky TV (2005–2006) * Truckers (1992) * Tube Mice (1988) * TUGS (1989) * Tutenstein (2004 - Originally shown on Ministry of Mayhem and later on CITV) * The Ratties (1987–1993) * Twinkle, the Dream Being (1994–1996) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Twister (2001) U * Uncle Max (2006-2007. Since 2008, acquired by the BBC.) * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears * Utterly Brilliant! V * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Vampires, Pirates & Aliens * Victor and Hugo * Virtually Impossible * VR Troopers W * Walter Melon (1998–1999) * Watership Down (1999–2001) * Wavelength * Waynehead * Weirdsister College: The Further Adventures of the Worst Witch (2001) * What-a-Mess (1990) * What about Mimi? (2003–2004) * Where's Wally? * Wilmot (1999–2000, repeated one last time in 2003) * The Winjin Pom * Whizziwig (1998–2000) * Wide Awake Club (1984–1992) * Widget (1992-1993) * Wil Cwac Cwac (1984) * Wild World * Wilderness Edge (1992) * The Wind in the Willows (1984–1988) * Winx Club (2006) * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wizadora (1993–1998) * Wolf It (1993–1996) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Woof! (1988–1997) * The World of David the Gnome * Worst Best Friends (2003) * Wowser (1990-1991) * Wizards of Waverly Place * The Weekenders Y * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (2003-2004. This programme is now owned by the BBC as of 2010) * You Can Do Magic (NOTE: Originally broadcast part of a special You Can Do Magic Week in Summer 2003) * You Can't Do That on Television * You'll Never Believe It! * Your Mother Wouldn't Like It * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Now airs on Nicktoons TV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * The Yuk Show (2004) Category:Content Category:1983